boffandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Safetyninja1569/Project
As we all know there are alot of mysteries in Breath of Fire that have yet to be solved. Like whether or not all Woren can change into weretigers or were the Forest Clan disapeared to during Breath of Fire II. As I come up with theories I will add them here. This subject is open for suggestion, if you have your own theories or see a few gaps in mine please feel free to leave comments. Gobi is in Breath of Fire II The first theory I'm going to go over is whether or not Gobi makes an appearance in Breath of Fire II. You may have noticed that on occasion when Ryu is fishing he has the oppourtunity to catch a Manillo. Once caught (with gold mind you) the Manillo proceeds to try to sell Ryu things for a very high price before going on his merry way. This particullar Manillo looks very similar to Gobi. He also has similar personality traits such as being far to greedy for his own good, even more so than the other Manillo that appear. Now I am aware that BoF II occurs 500 years after the first Breath of Fire but that didn't prevent Karn, Bo, Nina and Bleu from showing up now did it? Safetyninja1569 06:31, August 30, 2011 (UTC) A Manillo's diet The next theory I'll be going over also concerns Manillo. I've been wondering what exactly Manillo's eat. Seeing as they live underwater you'd figure it would be fish right? Wrong! In Breath of Fire I if you try to get Gobi to eat fish he refuses to do so. If this sentiment is shared by the rest of Manillo it leads to a question what are they eating? My theory is gold. Think about it for a second. In order to get Gobi's help in the game the party needs to give him gold. When he joins the party the gold is gone. I think he ate it. In addition to this in order to catch Manillo in the fishing games a gold coin is needed. How do these Manillo try to get this gold they so desire? Thats right with their mouths. Now why would they do this if they didn't intend on eating it? Safetyninja1569 23:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Something Different It's time for a new theory! Unfortunately for all you Manillo fans this has absolutely nothing to do with Manillo. One thing that always bothers me when I play Breath of Fire II is that two of the clans from the first game are just suddenly gone. Then in Breath of Fire III there back! This means that they had to be somewhere right? In case you are wondering the two clans I am talking about are the Forest Clan and the Dirt-Eating Clan. I've noticed that in Breath of Fire I that the home towns of these two clans, like most other towns, have a Dragon Shrine. Meaning of course, that they worship the Dragon God. Now lets fastforward a bit to the beginings of the Church of Eva. As seen in Breath of Fire II this church becomes increasingly popular and pretty much replaces the Dragon God as the worlds religion. Heres my theory. Unlike the other clans who started worshiping St. Eva the Forest Clan and the Dirt-Eating Clan refused to give up their belives. If the world of Breath of Fire is anything like ours, this difference in religion would have caused plenty of problems. Unwilling or unable to stand up to the powerful Church of Eva, the two clans retreated to were they wouldn't be followed and stopped all contact to the outside world. The Dirt-Eating Clan of course headed underground and probably sealed of their tunnels so they wouldn't be found. The Forest Clan most likely retreated to the Sea of Trees. Of course, both clans seem pretty secretive so maybe they didn't need a reason to stop all contact outside of their clans. Safetyninja1569 05:06, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Concerning Grassruners Today's theory is about the Grassrunner Clan. For those of you who don't know the Grassrunner Clan are those dog like people that start showing up in Breath of Fire II (eg Bow). Unlike pretty much every other clan in the series absolutely nothing is known about this clan. Thus far, there have been no Grassrunner villages (I've only played I-III so I could be wrong here.) meaning that nothing can be infered about these people. However there is another clan similar in appearance to the Grassrunners, it is the wolf like Forest Clan. Now in our world domesticated dogs originally decended from wolves right? You can probably see where I'm going with this but I'll say it anyway. My theory is that the Grassrunner clan decends from the Forest Clan, perhaps due to interclan relationships (remember Terry from BoF I?). Of course the Grassrunner Clan could just be really secretive, who knows? Safetyninja1569 06:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) The Sand Clan After my long exile (or laziness) I have returned! Today we'll be discussing the Sand Clan possibly the most mysterious clan due to the fact they have never done anything significant. The only things the game have told us is that these people like living in the desert, raise goats and never sleep. You may not have noticed the last one of these facts, but in Breath Of Fire I regardless of whether it is day or night none of these people sleep, EVER. As odd as the fact these people don't need sleep is, my big questions are what clan ability do these people have and whether or not they've lost it over the years. You may be wondering what my point is, honestly I don't have one. But I do have a theory! My theory is (drum roll please...) the members of the Sand Clan are robots! I know it sounds ridiculous but think about it for a second. The never sleep, they really don't have any resources for food (that one goat and few trees won't help much), they don't seem to have any form of currency (ergo no trade with other nations) and they have creepy glowing eyes. Seeing that Wisdon is protected by spirits. I don't find it completly unreasonable that Krypt's guardians are robots. It has been established that the world of Breath of Fire is filled with lost technology nobody understands. It is possible that Krypt (a tomb filled with traps including one that floods a room in a desert.) could be protected by mechanical people. Safetyninja1569 07:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Theories